


За храбрость

by lamia_oculi



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamia_oculi/pseuds/lamia_oculi
Summary: Когда Геральт и Анариетта ушли, трое вампиров продолжили беседу.
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	За храбрость

Когда княгиня и ведьмак покинули роскошный клуб Орианы, вампиры вернулись за стол. Детлафф вызвался разлить вино по кубкам. Регис мог нескромно поздравить себя с победой. Пусть встреча в мастерской едва не закончилась размолвкой, Детлафф замечательно вёл себя на протяжении беседы в этом необычном обществе, был вежлив и даже создал весьма благоприятное впечатление у Анны-Генриетты.

Подняли бокалы за хозяйку. Ориана сделала глоток:

— Молодой Эрвелюс, — царственная голова одобрительно качнулась. — Прекрасный выбор для встречи старых друзей.

— Это не просто встреча, а воссоединение, — сказал Регис.

Детлафф перевёл на него взгляд. Глаза у него были серыми, но не прозрачными родниками, как у княжны Анны-Генриетты, а мутно-грозовыми, с россыпью золотых искр вокруг зрачков. В груди потеплело — не только от вина. Было невыразимо приятно сидеть так, напротив него, и вести неспешную беседу, позволив себе отмахнуться от мысли, что Детлафф мог желать видеть на его месте совершенно другую особу…

А тот Эрвелюс и впрямь обладал занимательным букетом. Дубовая бочка приглушала сладость ванили и ядовитых лесных ягод, разбавляла горечь копчёного на дыму перца и объединяла их в терпкую, тёплую гармонию. Регис посмаковал первый глоток с удовольствием, одобрительно кивнул.

— Я сказал, прелестная Ориана, что Детлафф — мой самый близкий друг, но не упомянул, что я обязан ему жизнью.

— Вот как, — сдержанно произнесла Ориана. — В таком случае — прими мою благодарность, Детлафф ван дер Эретайн. Расскажи, как это случилось.

— Я лишь не позволил Регису на несколько веков оторваться от… светской жизни, — произнес Детлафф с бесстрастным лицом. Регис не смог сдержать улыбку. Раз Детлафф шутил, стало быть, чувствовал себя в покое и безопасности в присутствии Орианы. Либо доверял как старой приятельнице Региса, либо социализировался за эти годы, раз не чувствовал неловкости в присутствии незнакомцев.

Регис вкратце поведал Ориане, как он существовал после штурма замка Стигга, почти лишившись материальной формы, и как один высший вампир с благородным сердцем щедро делился кровью и выхаживал его, на несколько лет прервав странствия. Детлафф сидел молча, в основном глядя то на вновь обретённый перстень, то в кубок с вином. Но время от времени он поднимал голову, и во взглядах, которые он бросал на Региса, была лишь приязнь.

Регис опустошил кубок едва ли наполовину, но уже был пьян теплой ночью и золотыми искрами в чужих глазах.

Ориана задумчиво переводила взгляд с одного гостя на другого.

— И каково это — отдавать свою кровь ежедневно на протяжении нескольких лет? — спросила она. Детлафф молчал, и Регис пришёл ему на помощь:

— Весьма приятно и продуктивно для принимающего, — заявил он.

Детлафф, разливая остатки вина по кубкам, скупо улыбнулся.

— Разумеется. У принимающего было не так много других развлечений.

— Согласен, быть трупом — так себе развлечение. Но у меня была лучшая из всех возможных компаний…

— Хорошо, что сейчас ты можешь развлекать себя исследованием этого края.

Регис хмыкнул: очень уж это напоминало их прежние разговоры. Детлафф ответил ему усмешкой.

— А для того, кто отдавал кровь? — Ориана улыбнулась Детлаффу — вежливо, но с выверенной каплей беззлобного коварства, которое ее собеседник, очевидно, не распознал. Регис поднял бровь. — Как это было?

Детлафф перевёл взгляд на Региса. Почти беспомощно.

— Больно? — подсказала Ориана.

— Не так больно, как… — тихий вздох. — Обычные раны. Обычная кровь.

— Но в значительном количестве, — заметил Регис.

— Не столь большом, чтобы моя регенерация исчезла.

— Что не умаляет того, что в целом было сделано, — мягко произнёс Регис. Детлафф пожал плечами.

Губы Орианы опять изогнулись в задумчивой улыбке.

— За храбрость, — она подняла бокал. Регис встретился с ней взглядом, и у него перехватило дыхание.

_Она знала._

Регис открыл рот, думая развить её слова, но запнулся. Что он мог сказать? За долгое ожидание, которое не всегда приводит к результату? За длинные дороги к дому, который, быть может, совсем не твой? За надежду, которая — как медленный яд, годами отравляющий сердце?..

Регис едва заметно качнул головой в ответ на вопрос в глазах Орианы.

— Распоряжусь подготовить гостевые комнаты.

— Негоже злоупотреблять терпением очаровательной хозяйки после столь долгого вечера, — Регис поднялся.

Украденный вечер подходил к концу, и настроение стремительно портилось.

Ориана проводила их до ворот. Попрощалась — без заверений встретиться в ближайшее время, ибо вампирам не свойственна ложь, — бросила на Региса взгляд с тенью легкого укора и деликатно исчезла. Регис прислонился спиной к воротам, сложил руки на груди.

Детлафф повернул к нему голову.

— Ты устал?

— Думаю, это вино обладает усыпляющими свойствами, — Регис ушел от ответа, улыбнувшись.

— Возможно, дело в нашей… драке? — Детлафф нахмурился. — Ты нездоров.

— Со мной всё будет в порядке.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Пора было прощаться. Детлафф сцепил руки за спиной в замок, хмуро глядя на Региса. Склонил голову набок: до боли знакомый жест.

Регис на миг опустил веки, вспомнив прощальный взгляд Орианы. Надежда — медленный яд, повторил он мысленно.

Но он мог попытаться.

Он беззвучно вздохнул. Наверное, судьба могла бы уступить ему ещё несколько часов.

— Полагаю, в мастерской остался беспорядок после моего… визита. Я нашел просторный склеп на кладбище Мер-Лашез. Буду рад предоставить тебе убежище.

Золотые искры вспыхнули: удивление. Радость.

Кивок.

Регис поднял голову.

Он мог попытаться.


End file.
